Coming Around
by Saphira's Eyes
Summary: Eragon and Saphira failed to overthrow Galby, and are now prisoners. Will have Eragon struggle against Galby. Lets see what will happen! Also there will be a surprise soon. Please read, and review!
1. Awakening

**I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, but I do own any places, people, things, etc. that I have created in this story.**

**_thoughts_ = thoughts**

**" = talking**

* * *

Eragon blinked his eyes into focus. He was in a small room with no windows, only a door. Next to him he saw Arya. He then started to ache and realized he was on a metal table with leather restraints enforced with metal on his wrists and ankles. Arya was in a restraint similar to his. Eragon tried to remember what had happened. He had just won against Murtagh in there duel while in the castle. He had tried to make Galbatorix understand, but it had failed. They had run out of energy and passed out. That's what had happened. Eragon was then interrupted by the opening of the door. Eragon glanced over to see Arya waking up and groaning.

" Well, look who's here, the elf and her Rider. Hmm. Well Rider what will you do now? " Galbatorix spoke tauntingly.

" I will never give in and neither will SAPHIRA! You Tyrant! " Eragon than spat on the floor in front of the king.

" Well, then if you will not comply to me I will break you. And it won't be hard considering " Galbatorix leaned toward Eragon's ear and whispered. " I have Saphira. Hmph. "

With that he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Eragon yanked against his bonds and screamed in frustration that all he was able to do was tear the skin off his wrists and ankles. Eragon finally passed out into a fitful sleep.

Saphira stood and tried to stretch only to find herself in chains and a horse-like stall. Growling herself she decided where the chains where on her and thought about Eragon for a split second before she counted the chains.

_Okay, one on each leg. Two on my tail, that's six. Three on my neck, making nine. And 2 on my back and stomach making 11 chains plus a muzzle so 12. Saphira sniffed around and stiffened. THORN!_ Saphira calm yourself. _Think, why would have Thorn been in here?_ After a few minutes of pondering she heard people coming and talons scraping the ground. Saphira started to hiss and growl and the same time making an odd but threatening sound if you had never heard it before. With a jingle of keys they opened the door which Saphira saw was tall enough for 3 adult dragon, older than even her, with their wings outstretched to walk through. Saphira started to make the hissing growl louder, so that the people coming forth could hear. Saphira gut clenched and tightened at the sight of Thorn, Shruikan and Galbatorix walking through the door with varying officials. The thing that caught her eye though was the green dragon egg in Galbatorix's hand. Saphira started to weaken at the sight of the egg, her breathen in the hands of a foul man. Galbatorix smiled and laughed.

" Well I see your up. Ahh, yes the egg in my hand. Don't you like it? Well, even if you do it wouldn't be your mate unless it hatches in one weeks time. Yes I forgot to tell you, there will be a competition soon. See the males, Shruikan, Thorn, and if this egg hatches they will compete for one thing, and one thing only. They will battle and the winner will be your mate. Yes, that sounds reasonable, don't you agree? "

_" No one shall be my mate! I shall choose, not you! "_ Saphira then roars her anger and lunges at Galbatorix despite the chains and stone between them.

" Touchy, well sorry but I control you now! You are mine! If you don't breed then I shall kill everyone you love starting with ERAGON! " Galbatorix now had a hardness in his eyes along with the black cruel flames of darkness and treachery. And from this Saphira fell into a submissive posture, whimpering.

" That's a girl. Keir bring me the keys to the stall door. NOW! "

Keir is a tall girl with creamy tan skin and a beautiful face that would rival even that of an elf's'. She was one of the few women of high importance among Galbatorix's court. She brought Galbatorix the keys and placed them in his hand as a bee would land on a flower. With a curt nod of his head he dismissed her back to the other officials that had accompanied him. Walking forward Galbatorix summoned Thorn and Shruikan to come . At the stall Galbatorix unlocked the door and motioned for the dragons and three magicians to come in the stall. He closed the door and started to grin.

" Saphira, if you are to have a mate, you will need less ' attachments ' that hinder you now. If you attack, Thorn and Shruikan shall defend me, even though I have magic and magicians. Understood? " Saphira looks at Galbatorix with a snarl and growls when the dragons start to move on to either side of her.

_" Yes, but if anything else is done I shall kill. "_ Saphira warned.

" Proceed. " Galbatorix then motioned for the magicians to take the chains off with magic. After a few minutes of concentration the chains fell to the floor. Bowing they ran out of the stall. Galbatorix chuckled and started to speak.

" I shall see you in 7 days time Saphira. Thorn, Shruikan come. We shall go now. " With that they walked out and before he left the room he summoned Keir.

" Make sure that meat is brought to Saphira. 1 cow, 2 pigs, fireweed, and some water. "

" Yes, your majesty. I shall do that now. " Keir had replied before she walked out.

Saphira decided to use the time alone to look around her stall. She started at the far end, sniffing the wall she smelled the far back remnants of other dragons before her. Searching the wall she huge claw gouges from dragons trying to escape the stone stall. She heard a person walk in and looked back to see Keir strutting forward with a few servants carrying the food and water. She smelled the food and noticed it was freshly killed. _At least they have the decency to give me fresh kills._ thought Saphira. Keir stopped by the door and muttered a phrase that seemed to be in the ancient language.

" Servants, please put the water next to the door, in the trough. And next to that lay the meat and fireweed. " Keir ordered politely. The servants nodded their heads doing as she had asked.

Saphira watched them walk in with a calm look on there faces. Deciding to help she moved her head toward the servants bringing the cow. Opening her maw she gently picked up the cow and set it next to the water. The servants bowed and thanked her before leaving. Doing the same for the person with the pigs she instead of looking back at them as they bowed she layed down to eat. The last one came and set down about a pound of fireweed and before she walked out her hand brushed Saphira's leg. She stopped and looked over her to see Saphira was looking at her. Saphira moved her tail to block the door and spoke.

_" What is your name hatchling? "_ Saphira was kind as she said it with her mind.

" M-my name is Fern. I'm sorry fo- " She was cut off by Saphira.

_" Why not stay with me Fern? I would like some company in this soot-black cage. Ask Keir now. "_

" Okay. " Fern turned to Keir. " She wants me to stay. May I? " Ferns eyes were so wide they appeared to be bigger than her.

" Fine. But only for the night, I will be expecting you back in my chambers by 9 tomorrow. " With that she strode out of the room.

Fern turned around, her eyes sparkling.

" Eat, I will go get some food for myself. It will only take a few minutes. " Fern then stepped out of the cage and ran with what appeared to be joy in her step

Saphira ate her meal with Fern. Fern had only just came back with a meager meal of bread with jam and an apple. Saphira ate her fill of the meat and used her claw to pick off a good size portion of pig. She then roasted it and handed it to Fern, who graciously took it. Fern took one bite, juices oozing down her chin. Saphira then gulped down some water, surprised at the freshness that it had. She then walked to the straw that was in one of the corners she curled up to lay down. Fern had by then finished the meat and drank some water. Looking around she sighed and layed down where she was, on the cold hard stone.

_" Come sleep with me Fern, under my wing. You will be warm and safe. "_ Saphira told Fern.

Fern did as she was told and slept.

* * *

**Please review! Even if you don't I will keep the story going! :P**

**I will try to do 2 -3 chapters a week.**


	2. Interests

**New Chapter! Please review!**

_**this**_** thought**

**" = talking**

* * *

Shruikan, Thorn, Murtaug and Galbatorix were in the courtyard. Shruikan and Thorn were mock-fighting, practice for the competition. Shruikan although was larger and older, Thorn was growing at an alarming rate due to Galbatorix's eldunarí. Thorn flew above Shruikan, trying to get him off the ground. Shruikan have the advantage on the ground but Thorn had it in the air. Once Shruikan was about 5 thousand feet of the ground he started looking hatchling - Thorn. Thorn flew underneath taking the element of surprise and bit the end of the tail on the soft spot all dragons had. Shruikan roared in discomfort and started thrashing. Thorn let go knowing if he had stayed a second longer he would have been hurt. Thorn then swings his tail, hitting Shruikan at the based of the head. he blacked out and started to fall. At about 730 feet Galbatorix used magic to slowly put Shruikan on the ground.

_" Good job horn! You are the first to ever defeat him. You are dismissed for now. If you want to see Saphira then go ahead. If you do go try to get some information from her. "_ He told Thorn with a wave of his hand to leave before he changed his mind. Thorn dipped his head and left. he decided to see Saphira and learn something about her. Jumping to the air he wings his way to Saphira's cage, that had once been his. He shuddered at the thought. Landing he nodded toward the guards and growled a bit, just for the fun of it. The guards jumped and thorn spoke to them. _" Thank you. Sorry for scaring you, I was bored. " _The guards opened the door and smiled at the departing dragon.

While the dragons had been fighting Murtaug and Galbatorix converse.

" Murtaug, has everyone touch the the egg yet? "  
" Yes sir, everyone but the prisoners of course... "  
" Good fetch the egg and take it to Arya. Brush it against her hand. If it shakes and wobbles contact me. "  
" Worth a shot. " Murtaug mumbled as he walked out of the courtyard and to the treasury where he grabbed the egg. Transporting himself to Arya he brushed it against her hand, waking her and making green eyes stare at him with confusion and hatred. The egg started to shake in his hand and he contacted Galbatorix.

_" It's hatching for Arya. What should I do? "  
" Take her and the egg into the back room. Stay there with them though. Don't forget to put the ankle chains on her. If she attacks then threaten the egg's or dragon's life. But only if she has touched it already. Understood? "  
" Yes Galbatorix. Looks we got another contestant then. "  
_

Using magic he put Arya to sleep and unlocked the back room. He placed the egg in the straw and went out. Using magic he undid the restraints and hoisted her onto his back. He walked back to the room and put the chains on. Using magic he closed and locked the door. He then used magic to wake her. Arya's eyes flew open and looked around the room until it rested on the green egg, which was now shaking violently and chirping sounds could be heard. She tentatively grabbed the egg and placed it in her lap, her eyes wide with disbelief, fear, love, and excitement among other more complicated feelings. After what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes the dragon cracked the egg and fell into the straw. Arya looked at him with wonder. Reaching out her right hand she touch it's flank. A blast of icy energy surged into her hand and raced through arm, burning her veins like liquid fire. She fell back with a wild cry. Her body seared with pain. She lay there for a few minutes. Her hand was numb and fingers paralyzed. She looked at her hand and saw the gedwëy ignasia. It itched but she refused to scratch it. Finally she sat up. The dragon was walking over to Murtaug and nipped him on the leg, look for meat. He got kicked and got a small flying lesson. Arya lept up and caught him before he fell. She took out some jerky that was in her pocket she gave him it, extracting chirps of happiness and delight. After he had eaten he curled up in her lap and slept. Once he was fast asleep did she then speak.

" What are you going to do with us? " Arya asked her voice grave.  
" Galbatorix will teach you I bet. If you and Eragon give oaths of fealty to him we will probably train together as a group. " Murtaug sat down and sighed. _I wish it wasn't this way._

Galbatorix then contact's Murtaug, giving him a start. _" Well? "_

_" It's hatched, what are you going to do with them? They haven't sworn fealty to you yet... "  
" Which ones? "  
" All of them sire. And what are you going to do about the dragons size? He's to young and small. __  
" Well, I'm going to have to postpone the fights I guess. And try talking Arya down, maybe she will be willing to swear fealty. "  
_ With that he left Murtaug alone in his head.

Saphira rose her head to see Thorn sitting, watching her. Unnerved by this she woke Fern. "_ Wake up little one. You should go eat and go to Keir. You don't need to be late. "_  
" Yes Saphira. Thank you for letting me sleep with you. That's the best sleep I've ever had for a while. "

Saphira chuckled at this and nodded her head. Fern left, oblivious to Thorn.

_" Oh and Fern, can you tell whoever brought me food last night to do so again? I'm hungry."_

Fern nodded her head and ran out the door with a smile upon her face.

_" What do you want Thorn?"_  
" Nothing, I thought you would like some company. I've been waiting for an hour for you to wake. "  
Saphira was taken back by this and said. _" Well thank you for not waking me and coming so I had someone to talk to.__ "_  
Thorn nodded his head. " _You are welcome Saphira. How was your sleep last night? "_  
" _Good for the most part. They really need to put some leaves in here for bedding. That and wood chips. That would make it lots better. "  
" I'll make sure to mention that to them then. " _Thorn chuckled and soon Saphira was to. Saphira looked at Thorn and saw a gash on his left shoulder.  
_" Where did you get that? It's fresh.. "  
" Practice, I beat Shruikan. " _Saphira was taken back by this and Thorn shrugged his shoulders.  
_" I had the advantage of surprise. Knocked his unconscious._"

Saphira then heard a creak and saw some people bringing some food and water, and Fern was one of them. " Here ya go! I asked for less food than what you got last night. "

_" Thank you Fern. "_ Saphira waited until the people where in the cage before she grabbed the 2 pigs they brought her and set them down for the people. They looked at her and bowed. Scurrying away they went back to their duties. Fern stayed to pour the water and then curtsied and ran out to get the rest of her chores done.

"_Well since your eating I think I should go... "_  
_" No, stay. I want someone to talk to. Want to have some?_ " Saphira gesture to the meat.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Here's the next chapter! Read and Review! I will try to post 2-3 chapters a week. **


	3. A Undiscovered Conversation

**Hey, why no Reviews? I thought I had a good story going. :(**

* * *

Thorn looked at Saphira funny.

" _Are you sure? I don't want to shorten your rations… Galbatorix will stop giving you food if your rider doesn't give in after a while… "_

Saphira's eyes widened at the thought of it. She didn't want that to happen. She hissed, unable to control her anger. She finally simmered down enough stopped and looked at Thorn. He had a sorrow filled look on his face. He quickly snapped out of it and looked at her.

" _I guess you do make a point there, but you could get a drink of water? " _Saphira asked with a hint of hopefulness.

" _He did give me water, you don't have to worry about that. For now just ask for more food even if you're not that hungry. Bulk up. But then again he might not stop giving you food because your a female. I would still put on a bit more weight if I were you though. "_ Thorn explained.

They sat in silence for awhile more before Saphira started to talk.

" _What's going to happen to me? All I'm good for repopulation. " _Saphira whimpered softly, laying down and resting her head on her forefeet.  
"_I don't know, all I know is that you dazzle like a star in the darkness. You will come up with something I bet. " _Thorn looked at her and as if he wished he could lay down next to her.

" _Really? You think I'm a dazzling star in the darkness? "_ Saphira started to hum from contentment. After a few minutes she finished downing the meat and resorted to cleaning her scales. After she was done she shook the full length of her body, making the walls shimmer with color from the reflections of her scales.

" _Why didn't you fight against the king-egg-breaker? We could overpower him, right? "  
_

" _We tried when I was about 6 months. But now that you are here, we can surely do it! " _Thorn let out a soft and short bugle.

* * *

**Mwhaha! CLIFFHANGER again! This is my shortest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review! I really want to know how you like it… Third chapter.**


	4. A Change of Heart

**Sorry for the wait! It's been a crazy week over here. I was working with the horses we own this weekend and had no time to write. well here is the next chapter! Also I went back and fixed the wording on the previous chapters, so reread it! If you have read the whole series then you should recognize some lines, all I did was put some new names, or words in. Thanks, R&R.**

_**thoughts are in italics**_

**" Speaking "**

**' means to emphasize the word '**

* * *

Arya laid down to rest. Soon her waking dreams overtook her into a cascade of nightmares. A mind touched hers and the nightmares were gone as fast as they had came. The mind felt familiar, and realized it was her dragon. She then woke up from a ringing bell. She darted up, reaching for where here dagger used to be, but coming out empty handed. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a man who was large: not fat, but broad shouldered. He had a chiseled jaw and a hooked nose. Her face was puzzled for a fraction of a second, before she realized just 'Who' it was.

" Welcome to Urû'baen, Arya, daughter of Islanzadí. " said the man. " Welcome to this, my home, 'neath these ancient, piled rocks. Long has it been since a guest as distinguished as yourself has graced us with their presence. My energies have been occupied elsewhere, but I assure you, from now on, I shall not neglect my duties as host. " The man stepped forward and rested a hand on Arya's shoulder. " Will you submit Arya, daughter of Islanzadí? Will you join my servants, give me your name and you will have no suffering. You will get a set of servants, chambers to live in, and a place at my table when we dine. And that is only the beginning! so again, will you submit? "

Arya shuddered and thought, replying after a few moments thought. " I will enter your service willingly, but only on a few conditions. You will allow me to train my dragon, with Glaedr. We will train with our Riders of old. And we will not go anywhere until our instruction is finished. Eragon will be my teacher, for if I am to enter you service I must get the same instruction as he did. " Arya was then silent, a determined gaze upon her face.

The man look at Arya with such intensity Arya thought he would dismiss the conditions and force her to submit. He finally spoke. " I will grant you this wish, but you may only start your training when Eragon has sworn fealty to me. " The man then turned his head and murmured to Murtuag. She only caught a few words. " ... go... Eragon... not Saphira... break... will. " and with that he walked away with a long stride.

Arya then sat down when her dragon awoke, chirping. Grabbing some jerky she fed him, all the time speaking to him in his mind.

_" Don't worry little boy. we are safe, and hopefully we will soon start training. Are mentors will be Eragon and Saphira, close friends of mine. They will be assisted by Glaedr, one of the dragons from the old Order of the Riders. Oh! You bit me! Hmm. Your a feisty one aren't you. "_ Arya looked at her finger and was happy to see only a few drops of blood. _At least it's not deep. _

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter. I need name ideas for the dragon. I might use the original. And I also need a word to help me switch from one person's perspective to another. I tried doing symbols but it didn't work. All idea's are welcome.**


	5. A Binding Oath

**My gosh I'm really late in all of these! I am having to do lots of nothing! :P I will get more chapters up soon. You should know what my writing style is by now. Look back to remember what it is if you need to. This will be a LONG chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Eragon looked at the door want out of the room. He hated how he was stuck in there, able to be bent to others wills. Eragon's mind slipped over from his hurt and despair over to Saphira. _I will find you Saphira, even if I die trying! Galbatorix will not defeat us! _Eragon was interrupted by a door opening behind him. She glanced back to see Galbatorix, Murtaug, and Arya walk out holding a green hatchling in her arms. He saw a silvery glint shine off her palm in the dull light and his eyes widened. His attention was then turned to Galbatorix standing in front of Eragon.

" Well Rider, so we meet again. "" Leave me tyrant, I wish not to speak to you now and forever. "  
" Before I take my leave Eragon Shadeslayer know this. Arya has agreed to give my her oath of fealty. If you do so soon, you will train her under the guidance of your former mentor, Glaedr. The sooner you give your oath, the better Saphira will fair. " Galbatorix then turned to walk out the door when Eragon yelled.  
" STOP! Is this true Arya? Does the snake tell the truth? " Eragon felt tears welling up but pushed that thought out of his mind.  
" Yes Eragon, what he say's is true. Please just do it for me? Don't put yourself or Saphira in pain just to spite him, we can find a way to live in peace with ourselves. Please don't fight. " Arya by now had tears streaming down her face, begging for him to just give in.

Eragon looked at Arya pitifully. Her tears and willingness filled him with rage and sorrow.  
" I must think on the matter. Saphira must have say though, for I am not making her do it without me and I won't do it without her. " Eragon then pulled his handed against his bonds, as he saw them walk out, all for Galbatorix that is.

" You shall be allowed to see Saphira in one hours time. You may discuss it with her then and there. " With that Galbatorix walked out with an air of finality.

**~*~ Now to Saphira  
**

Saphira laid down and look over to the walls, hoping to find a weakness, a crevice, something she could use to escape the soot black walls of her prison. She soon fell asleep. Within the hour she heard keys being fumbled with outside of the room and Saphira started to growl from deep within her chest. When she saw the door open she smelled a particular scent.

_" ERAGON! Where have you been!? " _Saphira gazed intently on Eragon and was surprised when she saw Arya and a green hatchling in her hands walk in along with the traitorous Galbatorix.

" Saphira, Arya hear has agreed to enter my service willingly. If you and Eragon do so as well then I will allow you to train her and her hatchling along with your old mentor. You may talk with your Rider to decide this for yourselves. " Galbatorix then grabbed Eragon and walked over to Saphira, dragging him over to the door. He mumbled some words and the door slid open partly. He then shoved Eragon in and the door closed with a thump.

Eragon ran to Saphira and hugged her, tears flowing down his face. Saphira started humming affectionately.

" Saphira what shall we do? It seems that our only choice is to give oaths of fealty to that tyrant. "  
_" Yes it seems you are right little one. Shall we tell them our decision?_ " Saphira looked at Eragon and the look she gave him informed him that she would fight for what was right, even if it meant to do give up freedom for a while. Eragon then turned back to look at the king.

" We will swear oaths of fealty along with Arya and her dragon. " Eragon told the king with resentment in his voice.

The king smiled, victory clearly written on his face.  
" We shall hold your ceremony tomorrow then! Once you give your oaths you will start your training straight away Arya, with Eragon and Saphira as your mentors. "  
" Yes Galbatorix. "

Galbatorix then called some servants and guards to the room and requested then to fit them for tomorrow and to get them ready for the nigh as well. They were to all have quarters and a magician outside the door with a few guards to prevent them from getting out. The soldiers then split up into groups of 7. The first group went to Arya, who didn't struggle while the second and third group join together and went to Saphira and Eragon to escort them to their quarters where Eragon was to be fitted into a presentable outfit for tomorrow, when he was to give away his freedom and will.

**~*~ Now to Arya**

The soldiers walked  
nervously next to the elf and her dragon. Arya had her eyes cast down on him, sorrow in her eyes. When they got to her rooms she walked inside to see seamstresses and ladies holding bolts of cloth, but one was holding a dress. She looked behind her and saw to her disappointment that the door was closed and she was alone with them. Arya took a deep breath before when the one holding the dress spoke up.

" Hello Arya, we are to fit you for tomorrow's ceremony. Are you ready to begin? "

Arya upon hearing her voice nodded her head. She walked over to the bed and placed down her hatchling and fed him some jerky before turning around. She then turned around and walked over to the women.

" Do this quickly, for I wish to eat and retire to my bed. " Arya requested to the women.

The time went by hour after hour after hour. When the seamstress was finally done she stepped back to admire her handy work. Arya was then helped out of her dress and put on her previous clothes. The women then left leaving Arya and her dragon alone. Arya sighed with relief and flopped onto the bed where she lay there resting. She lay there for a few more seconds before heaving herself up and walking to the doors to her chamber.

" I would like some food, no meat brought to me." Arya requested from one of the servants who dashed away to get her came quickly and she ate in haste. When she was done she called the servant in, whose name was Rigander, and asked for him to clear the dishes from her meal which he obliged and left. Arya then slipped into her waking dreams with her dragon curled next to her.

**~*~ Now to Eragon**

Eragon and Saphira walked with little struggle. The men walked quickly for Saphira kept growling when they slowed down. When they reached Eragon's quarters he was push inside while Saphira was push ahead, to another room down the hall from Eragon where she would get pampered and ready to give her oath at the ceremony tomorrow morning. When eragon regained his focus he saw a few women with fabric and other such things. He sighed and walked straight over to a boy holding a white tunic with a maroon jerkin and pants. She snatched them up and put them on for his fitting. He mumbled all the while and once they were done and left she threw back his original clothes where he slammed on the door and requested food to be brought to him. He heard shuffling and soon a meal was given to him, which he ate and gave the leftovers and plate to a servant outside. He then demanded to see Saphira but the men where ordered to keep them away from each other until the ceremony. Eragon then growled and stomped over to the bed where he fell into a fitful sleep.

**~*~ And finally Saphira**

Saphira was pushed past Eragon and locked in another room, not far from his. She hissed and threw herself at the door but soon stopped for she was getting nowhere. She turned around to see a large bath and some servant girls. Saphira walked over to the oldest one and said.

_" Why are you here hatchlings? "_ Saphira asked confused.  
" We are to hear to help you bath and trim you up. " The girl responded.  
_" Fine I might as well let you help. "_

Saphira then walked over to the water and slid into the warmth. She stood there and 2 girls came up with brushed and soap and started to polish her scales. When they were done Saphira stepped onto the dry stone and shook, spraying water everywhere. She was then pampered by them sharpening her claws, spike and teeth. They continued until she was all ready and then they went to the hall and brought in a few pigs which Saphira ate quickly so as to go to sleep and so the servants could clean up her snout and leave.

**~*~ The next day at the ceremony...**

" Today we are to witness Eragon and his dragon Saphira as well as an elf named Arya and her newly hatched dragon give oaths of fealty to King Galbatorix. " Than announcer called out. Galbatorix then walked out and sat on his throne while the crowd cheered. They where silenced when Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and her dragon walked up to the king dressed in there new clothes.

Arya was wearing a purple velvet dress with bobbin lace along the cuffs and neck. He hair was put up in a bun with a brain around it.  
Eragon was in the outfit he wore last night, his white tunic and maroon jerkin along with black pants.  
Saphira was last in line and when the sun hit her scales the reflected light gave the courtyard a pleasant blue glow tinged with green from Arya's hatchling.

Standing behind Galbatorix was Murtaug and Thorn along with the King's dragon Shruikan. The ceremony had started.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Ah don't you wish I had wrote more? Well I guess I can post another one in about a year, just kidding! Maybe... :p Well read and review.**


End file.
